jjij
by GayCultureBeToSuffer
Summary: jkjkn
1. -Prologue-

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemChapter I - Prologue/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Akane," he announced, lowering himself to his knees, "you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I have known you my whole life and have fallen in love with you over, and over, and over, for as long as I can remember. You will be an excellent queen, ruling beside me with the utmost grace and poise. My princess, with all my heart and soul, I ask for your hand in marriage."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Princess Akane gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth, trembling in astonishment. Tears welled up in her glassy eyes, seeming so real as if the very act of crying had not been rehearsed a thousand times./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, oh my darling Yuuichirou... of course, I will!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She flew into his arms, embracing him with a tender kiss on his lips. All around them, other royal families with their sons and daughters brought their hands together in applause. They raised their glasses, cheering as he spun Akane around, enveloping her in a waltz while gorgeous music played in the background. They finally proclaimed it - they were to be married./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Prince Yuuichirou twirled her with grace, careful not to step on her toes. He resisted the urge to cringe at his overly dramatic proposal, but he knew it was all for the notoriety. Tears streamed down his face, but he kept a broad smile as they danced, knowing that if he stopped, his true feelings would reveal /His tears would tell how much of a lie this all was, that he wasn't crying out of love for his betrothed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was crying out of love for the one he could not have./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"'It's all a lie!' He begged to cry out. 'We are but marionette dolls forced to dance by our families' cruel fingers of fate. Believe us, and set us free! Cut our strings, let us go!'br /But he saw Crowley and his father, their eyes glowing dangerously in the light, and he knew he had to keep his mouth shut./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As he brought Akane into his arms once more, he whispered,br /"I'm sorry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And she stared up into his wide eyes, smiling gently and caressing his /"I'm sorry, too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nobody noticed his tears. Nobody ever did./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As the waltz ended, they stood up as he kissed her hand, desperately wishing it was the hand of another, the hand of the one he loved more than anyone else in the world./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mikaela..." he cried softly into her palm, "for you, I am sorry most of all."/p 


	2. -1-

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongChapter 1 /strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The prince leaned back on the window ledge, his eyes flicking to the maid dressing him for the occasion. She was focused entirely on her work, her nimble fingers moving meticulously. He just emknew/em he had to mess with her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You don't suppose that my fiancée and I can simply... run away, do you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Her head snapped up in shock./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We can escape to a country that doesn't know our names and live as common folk. Ruling will no longer have to be our responsibility, and Akane and I can marry whoever we'd like." He leaned forward, moving her hands away from his clothes and pouting childishly, fighting the urge to chuckle at her bewildered expression. "You agree that it's a wonderful idea, right? Do you endorse it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The poor maid stared up at him, dumbfounded. "Umm.." she muttered, "I don't... I-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yuuichirou finally burst out laughing and threw his head back against the window. "Joking! I'm merely joking, my dear Pavea. I've told you before; you mustn't take my banter seriously! Truly, if I dared think about running away, my father would gut me like a fish."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pavea scowled and huffed to herself, finishing up his shoes and standing up. "My prince, emmust/em you continue to act like a child?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Father has made me grow up much too fast," he grinned, "and with the announcement of my marriage coming up in a few years, I'd rather keep whatever childhood I'm still able to grasp."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes flickered solemnly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Moreover," he noted, "it's quite entertaining to see you so upset, Pavea."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You little-!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My prince, are you ready yet?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The voice came from outside the door. Yuuichirou stiffened immediately. "I shall be ready in but a moment, Crowley."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Your father is waiting. I implore you to make haste."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Footsteps echoed through the hallway, getting quieter and quieter until they were finally gone. The prince relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That man will surely be the death of me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Calm down," Pavea huffed, a smile tugging at her lips as he led him to a mirror. She rubbed hair mousse on her hands and ran them through his messy black locks, taming them down. "I'm positive that your appearance will appease that awful man."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He was donned in all white, with an ivory cape adorned with gold trim around his shoulders. The King's crown rested on his slicked back hair. He looked glorious. He looked like a man ready to sit upon a throne./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yuuichirou beamed, swishing the cape around happily. "You never fail to amaze me, dear. I wish I could marry you instead of Akane, I do."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She scoffed and rolled her eyes, finishing up with a small emerald brooch on his breast to accentuate his green eyes. "Perhaps if I weren't a lowly maid, and emperhaps/em if I weren't a decade older than you, I'd consider it. But for now, go on. Your fiancée awaits, my prince."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I shall return soon," he sighed. Then he pushed open the door, the grin leaving his face and his posture straightening as soon as he was in public./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My prince," Crowley bowed, "we've been awaiting your arrival."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yuuichirou didn't miss the annoyed snarl on his face at his lateness, but he met it with a bright grin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But of course, I had to prepare myself perfectly," he boasted, "looking this dashing does not come quite as easily as one might think."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes... of emcourse/em," the servant scowled indignantly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A small voice came from behind him, sweet and high-pitched. "You really do look handsome, my prince."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned around, his face immediately lighting up at the blushing face. "Princess Akane! I wasn't aware of your presence."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Despite being sixteen like himself, she was unusually short and childlike. She wore a light blue gown with golden lace, matching his cape. Her long auburn hair was curled to encircle her small, pale face, and her mother's elegant tiara made her look like a /She was lovely. She was the epitome of absolute beauty-thin, pale, delicate. Any prince would emrejoice/em at the thought of such a woman as his bride./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All except for him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He wanted a choice in the game of love. Having her placed in front of him like willing bait for a hungry shark was unappetizing, unappealing. But he didn't have a choice; the bait was shoved continuously down his sore throat. He wanted nothing more than to run away from this facade and never look back, even if Pavea would never forgive him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Instead, he took her hand and kissed it. "You look magnificent, my darling. Shall we proceed with the painting?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The princess nodded eagerly, trying to remain composed through her excitement. "Certainly! Crowley, where is the painter?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My princess, rest assured, he will be here in a moment. He's lucky he has the skills an artist would die for, or else we'd have had to execute him for being so late to such an occasion," he laughed. "Imagine, this is where our next rulers will make history! When you, Princess Akane and Prince Yuuichirou, are put in books, your names will have a picture to go along with them. And yet - the peasant decides to be late."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Akane laughed with him. She didn't know any better that he wasn't joking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yuuichirou kept his gaze down in guilt. He felt awful for the poor man. He wished he could come soon - not so he could be painted, but for the artist's safety from that entitled brute./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of a sudden, the doors to the palace room burst open. All eyes fell the young man that entered. He stared around at the decor, his lips parted at the excellence of it. The man was so amazed that he didn't even notice the presence of royalty. Either that, or he didn't care. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mikaela," Crowley hissed, "you're emlate."/em/p 


End file.
